


I'll See It Through

by gokudera_j_vie (julie_chii)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon!Kuroo, FH Quest AU, Gen, Kid Fic, Mage in Training!Kenma, Maou!Oikawa, Spin-Off, Villain!Kuroo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_chii/pseuds/gokudera_j_vie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo, seorang Iblis berusia ribuan tahun dan pengikut Raja iblis, sedang merencanakan kehancuran dunia karena bosan. Kenma hanya sedang tidak beruntung karena diberkahi kekuatan Sihir Murni, dan menarik perhatian Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See It Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aicchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pathway](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/213742) by aicchan. 



> Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi  
> Pathway © Aicchan

The fire soared high burning the village into charcoal. It chased everyone except one boy of age of eight, golden hair and eyes liked molten gold. The boy could only helplessly watch, trembling in fear, when the fire ate everything he loved, leaving only burnt flesh that smelled like death. In the middle of the sea of red there was a flicker of black shadow so dark it can engulf everything, even the red of flame, even the bright of light.

I’ll See It Through

A Haikyuu Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

Pathway © Aicchan

Sesosok iblis berambut hitam sedang bosan setengah mati.

Sang iblis berusia ribuan tahun tersebut duduk di sebuah cabang pohon sembari mengamati aktifitas para manusia di sekitar alun-alun kota. Hari itu sedang dirayakan sebuah festival memperingati pelantikan sang Pangeran menjadi Raja sehingga suasana memang sangat ramai. Tawa menggaung dan membahana hingga telinganya, begitu semarak dan damai seolah-olah tidak pernah ada ramalan mengenai kehancuran dunia.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, seorang _Oracle_ mengabarkan kelahiran kembali Raja Iblis yang akan membawa kehancuran di seluruh dunia. Berita tersebut menggemparkan seluruh kerajaan, membuat setiap _Guild_ di seluruh penjuru segera mempersiapkan kesatria mereka. Sayangnya, meski setelah kelahiran sang Raja Iblis jumlah monster yang berkeliaran semakin bertambah, namun tidak ada serangan skala besar yang dapat meluluh lantakkan satu kota. Setahun berlalu, penjagaan keamanan masih sangat ketat hingga tidak ada yang bisa keluar-masuk kota tanpa ijin khusus dari kerajaan dan pemerintah. Dua hingga tiga tahun berlalu tanpa tanda-tanda kemunculan sang Raja Iblis dan anak buahnya, transportasi dan kegiatan ekonomi mulai kembali normal. Pada tahun keempat setelah kelahiran Raja Iblis, sang _Hero_ lahir, menjadi simbol harapan bagi para manusia. Sampai pada akhirnya enam tahun berlalu dan masyarakat sudah merasa aman untuk merayakan festival dengan penuh tawa.

Ah, iblis itu bosan. Dia ingin melihat peperangan, konflik, dan pertumpahan darah. Setidaknya perjuangan manusia untuk melawan takdir Raja Iblis untuk menguasai dunia dapat menjadi selentingan di tengah kebosanannya. Bisa saja iblis menghancurkan kota pada saat itu juga, namun rasanya tidak menyenangkan bermain sendirian.

Kembang api diluncurkan, suara ledakannya mengalahkan seruan bersemangat para manusia, dan warna-warninya pucat di antara birunya langit. Sang iblis menguap dan melorot dari sandarannya pada pohon, membuat rambut hitamnya yang sudah berantakan semakin awut-awutan. Kemudian dengan malas dia melambaikan tangannya dan muncullah sebuah hologram. Hologram tersebut menampakkan dua orang anak kecil yang sedang berlari-lari mengejar serangga di tengah hutan; yang satu berambut hitam sementara yang lain berambut cokelat. Iblis tersenyum menatap tingkah polos dan kekanakan mereka. Salah satu di antara keduanya adalah inkarnasi sang Raja Iblis dalam ramalan—sosok yang lahir dari kegelapan murni sekaligus si bodoh yang bisa-bisanya tersesat ketika sedang berlatih teleportasi. Tapi pertemuan Raja Iblis dengan teman barunya merupakan kejutan yang menyenangkan. Membayangkan masa depan yang menanti keduanya sedikit membuat rasa bosan iblis pudar.

Tragedi.

Skenario favoritnya.

Iblis melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi dan gambar pada hologram berganti, kali ini menampakkan seorang balita berambut emas yang tengah tertidur pulas. Tiga tahun yang lalu, empat tahun setelah kelahiran Raja Iblis, iblis merasakan kemunculan sebuah energi sihir yang sangat murni, dan hal tersebut menarik perhatiannya. Ketika ditelusuri sumbernya iblis menemukan bayi berambut emas, seorang yatim piatu, ibu meninggal ketika melahirkannya dan ayah tidak pernah kembali dari perang. Dengan mata kepala sendiri iblis melihat betapa murninya energi sihir yang dianugrahkan pada si bayi. Sayangnya, energi tersebut juga masih sangat lemah, akan butuh waktu dan kultivasi untuk membuatnya berguna. Dan iblis berniat mengambil kekuatan tersebut untuk dipersembahkan pada Raja Iblis suatu hari nanti.

Tapi hal tersebut mungkin masih akan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun lagi.

Awalnya iblis ingin meninggalkan Sihir Murni sampai sihirnya matang, namun waktu tiga tahun telah berlalu dan iblis sedang merasa bosan. Mungkin dia harus memulai rencananya sedikit lebih awal, sang iblis membatin sembari menatap si balita berambut emas yang mulai menggeliat karena terusik tidurnya.

Dalam seringaian jahat, dengan satu jentikan jarinya iblis beteleportasi kembali ke kastil kegelapan. Begitu kakinya menapak lantai ruangan sihirnya, iblis segera menuju cermin di sisi ruangan. Iblis memandang sosoknya yang terpantulkan seluruhnya pada cermin: bola mata berwarna hitam dengan iris berwarna merah, telinga runcing yang dihiasi dua buah anting permata, sepasang tanduk lancip yang mencuat di antara rambut hitam berantakannya, dan jubah kegelapan tersampir pada kedua bahunya. Dengan sentuhan satu dari jari-jari berkuku tajamnya, permukaan cermin beriak dan pantulan di kaca berubah: mata dan telinga iblis terlihat normal seperti telinga manusia biasa, tanpa tanduk, dan pakaiannya adalah kemeja putih dan celana hitam polos.

Sempurna. Iblis benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia biasa.

#             #             #

Iblis datang ke desa dengan berpura-pura sebagai seorang pengelana, seorang _mage_ yang mengundurkan diri dari _guild_ -nya dan tengah mencari kehidupan baru yang bebas dari pertarungan. Seorang pasifis, sang iblis tertawa dalam hati. Dengan bantuan sihir manipulasi, iblis mengambil hati para penduduk desa dengan cepat. Mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan Pengelana.

Iblis menunggu waktu sebulan untuk menemui Sihir Murni, sekaligus untuk mengenal situasi tempat Sihir Murni tumbuh besar. Penting untuk melakukannya demi menentukan metode apa yang bisa menorehkan luka paling dalam pada diri Sihir Murni.

Para penduduk desa memanggil Sihir Murni dengan nama Kenma. Jadi iblis pun membiasakan dirinya memikirkan Sihir Murni sebagai Kenma. Setiap malam iblis akan diam-diam menyusup ke kamar Kenma untuk memberikan si anak berambut emas yang sedang terlelap tersebut mimpi indah. Tujuan iblis adalah untuk memberikan Kenma banyak kenangan indah sebelum akhirnya menghancurkan segalanya. Semakin banyak kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Kenma akan semakin putus asa dia ketika iblis merenggut semua kebahagiaan tersebut.

Penduduk desa juga selalu menyanjung pertumbuhan Kenma yang pesat dan kecerdasannya, juga kemampuan sihirnya. Bagi penduduk desa Kenma adalah anak emas—benar-benar sebutan sempurna untuk merepresentasikan Kenma. Kenma begitu disayang, dan Kenma menyadarinya. Apabila orang-orang yang menyayanginya terluka karenanya, tentunya bekas luka yang akan dibawa oleh Kenma nanti akan semakin dalam.

“Ah, bukankah Tuan Pengelana adalah seorang _mage_?” tanya seorang penduduk desa, suatu hari.

 “Umm... ya?” iblis menyesap minumannya.

Hari itu dia dan beberapa pria desa sedang menikmati bir murahan setelah membenahi dam. Rasa bir buatan manusia membuat lidah iblis gatal dan kalah jauh dari _wine_ yang selalu iblis nikmati di kastilnya, tapi iblis adalah seorang aktor kelas kakap, dia bisa tertawa meski sedang membayangkan kehancuran manusia—dan bir mereka—dalam hati. Tapi mungkin justru karena dia sedang membayangkan hal tersebut makanya dia bisa tertawa dengan penuh kepuasan.

“Tuan pengelana tentunya tahu tentang Kenma bukan?”

“Anak yatim piatu yang berbakat sihir itu?” Iblis mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyesap minumannya.

Penduduk desa mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban iblis. “Tetua desa mengatakan kalau sihirnya merupakan sihir murni. Semakin Kenma tumbuh semakin kuat sihirnya ikut berkembang. Kalau tidak segera dikirim ke _guild_ untuk dilatih, maka sihir Kenma akan menjadi liar. Tapi Kenma masih terlalu kecil, kami tidak tega untuk mengirimnya sendirian ke _guild_ di kota. Makanya kami ingin meminta tolong Tuan Pengelana untuk melatihnya sampai Kenma cukup dewasa untuk bisa dikirim ke _guild_.”

Iblis menyeringai dalam batinnya.

“Aku tidak keberatan kalau hanya sihir-sihir dasar,” kata iblis dengan wajah khidmat, meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan melipat kedua tangannya di samping gelas. “Asalkan Kenma sendiri juga tidak keberatan untuk kuajari.”

Penduduk desa di hadapan sang iblis tersebut menghembuskan napas lega.

“Baiklah, akan kusampaikan pada Kenma mengenai Tuan Pengelana.”

Kabar baik bagi iblis tiba dua hari setelahnya. Si kecil Kenma, pemilik sihir murni berambut emas, setuju untuk bertemu dengan “Tuan Pengelana”, tanpa mengetahui bahwa suatu hari nanti keputusan tersebut merupakan pintu yang menuntunnya menuju takdir yang kejam.

#             #             #

“Selamat siang,” sapa iblis dengan senyum ramah palsunya.

Kenma yang sedang bermain-main dengan seekor kucing hitam menoleh ke arah iblis. Akhir-akhir ini iblis tidak pernah melihat Kenma ketika anak itu terjaga, hingga terlupa warna mata Kenma yang bagaikan lelehan emas dan berbentuk seperti mata kucing. Iblis nyaris tertawa ketika kucing di gendongan Kenma ikut menoleh ke arahnya karena mata Kenma dan kucing tersebut nyaris identik dengan bentuk pupil mereka yang memanjang vertikal.

 _Manisnya_ , batin iblis. _Membuatku tidak sabar untuk memakannya._

Setelah puas memandangi iblis dengan tatapan menyelidik, Kenma mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan kembali bermain-main dengan si kucing hitam tanpa membalas salam iblis.

 _Ah, ralat, ternyata tidak begitu manis_.

Iblis sedikit geram diacuhkan. Selama ini dia bisa diterima oleh penduduk desa dengan bantuan sedikit sihir manipulasi, namun karena Kenma merupakan pemilik sihir murni, anak tersebut kebal dari sihir manipulasi iblis. Sepertinya tidak akan mudah untuk membuat Kenma membuka dirinya pada iblis.

Tapi iblis selalu menyukai tantangan, terutama tantangan yang berat. Wah, wah, iblis jadi menaruh ekspektasi pada diri si kecil Kenma untuk mencerahkan hari-hari suram penuh kebosanannya. Kalau iblis bukanlah seorang _iblis_ , mungkin dia akan merasa bersalah telah meletakkan beban tersebut ke pundak anak berusia tiga tahun, sayangnya iblis adalah _iblis_. Epitome kejahatan. Pecinta dan penyebab kehancuran dan kejatuhan. Imoral.

“Hei!” seru iblis pada Kenma, menyentil dahi Kenma. “Kubilang _selamat siang_! Kau harus merespon ketika seseorang menyapamu!”

Kenma yang kaget tidak sengaja melepaskan pelukannya pada kucing hitamnya. Si kucing melompat turun dari pangkuan Kenma dan berlari menjauh.

“Ah,” ujar Kenma dan segera mengejar si kucing.

“Hei!” seru iblis sekali lagi, berusaha menangkap pundak Kenma, tapi tidak berhasil.

Iblis melihat si kucing berlari naik ke atas pohon, jauh dari jangkauan Kenma. Kenma memperhatian si kucing lekat-lekat dengan mata lebar, tangan meremas bagian depan kaosnya. Ketika si kucing tidak kunjung turun, Kenma menundukkan wajahnya dengan tatapan sedih, sebelum duduk di bawah pohon dengan kedua tangan memeluk lutut.

Iblis mendekati Kenma. “Apa yang kau lakukan, Kenma?” tanyanya, sebelah tangan berkacak pinggang.

Ketika Kenma tidak kunjung menjawab, iblis jadi bertanya-tanya bagian mana dari anak kecil seperti ini yang bisa menarik perhatian para penduduk desa. Meski iblis adalah sosok yang jahat, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa membedakan kelakuan sopan dengan yang tidak, dan sama seperti semua orang (baik atau pun jahat) iblis ingin diperlakukan dengan sopan dan hormat.

“Kenma?” panggil iblis sekali lagi, mencoba sabar. Kalau sekali lagi Kenma tidak mengubris ucapannya, iblis akan mengambil Sihir Murni anak itu saat ini juga tak peduli apa pun lagi.

Kenma melirik ke arah iblis dari sudut mata dan berkata dengan suara lirih, “Aku tidak mengenalmu. Para penduduk desa bilang aku tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kukenal.”

Iblis sedikit kaget mendengar kefasihan Kenma. Mungkin sihir murni dalam tubuh Kenma membuat anak tersebut memiliki kemampuan reseptif yang lebih tanggap dibandingkan dengan anak-anak seumurannya yang lain. Kalau iblis tidak salah, dan iblis tidak pernah salah, anak-anak seumuran Kenma biasanya masih suka kesana-kemari mengejar serangga dengan teriakan-teriakan dalam bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh sesamanya. Hal ini membuat Kenma menjadi semakin menarik di mata iblis.

Iblis mengangkat alisnya. “Apakah penduduk desa tidak bercerita bahwa aku akan mengajarimu sihir?”

Kenma semakin menenggelamkan wajah pada lipatan tangannya, sehingga ketika anak itu berbicara suaranya teredam. Tapi iblis bisa dengan mudah menangkap perkataan anak itu. Kenma berkata, dengan pipi menggembung menggemaskan, “Tapi kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu. Lagipula aku tidak suka pada orang yang menyakitiku.”

Penduduk desa telah mengajarinya dengan baik, pikir iblis. Tapi ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Kenapa sihir murni tidak bisa menjadi anak bodoh seperti si Raja Iblis, atau bahkan si Hero. Iblis lebih menyukai mereka yang mudah untuk diarahkan dan dipermainkan. Namun bukan berarti iblis tidak memiliki ide bagaimana cara mengarahkan Kenma.

“Hei, Kenma! Aku akan membantumu menurunkan kucing itu.” Iblis menunjuk ke arah kucing hitam yang sedang bersantai-santai di salah satu dahan pohon.

Kenma mengangkat wajahnya, sebuah kerutan menghiasi dahinya. Pelukan anak berambut emas tersebut pada lututnya semakin erat. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan ketidak-percayaan pada si iblis.

“Pasti aku harus melakukan sesuatu untukmu sebagai gantinya kan?”

“Tentu saja tidak,” iblis menjawab dengan nada bernyanyi, menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Kenma. “Aku kan orang baik,” akunya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

Kenma segera beringsut menjauh dari iblis dengan perlahan namun pasti, matanya penuh kecurigaan dan dahinya berkerut. Memang pantas sih iblis mendapatkan tatapan tersebut, tidak salah sih karena dasarnya iblis memang bukan orang baik, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit ditatap seperti itu. Ah, anak kecil memang penilai karakter yang lihai dan sangat jujur ya. Begitu jujurnya hingga menyakiti iblis yang tak berhati.

“Kau,” ucap iblis. “Tidak perlu memandangiku seperti itu. Seolah aku ini sampah.”

 _Atau kutarik bayaran sungguhan nanti_ , gerutu iblis dalam hati.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi iblis berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya, meraih kucing yang bertengger di pohon dengan kalemnya. Dahan pohon tempat kucing tersebut tidaklah terlalu tinggi memang, dapat dijangkau dengan mudah oleh iblis tanpa perlu menjijitkan kaki. Ketika iblis mengangkat si kucing dan berusaha menurunkannya, kucing yang terganggu tidurnya tersebut langsung menendang dan menggigit tangan iblis.

“Nih,” kata iblis melemparkan si kucing yang meronta-ronta pada Kenma.

Dengan sigap Kenma meraih kucing hitamnya ke dalam pelukan. Begitu jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kenma, si kucing berangsur tenang. Ekspresi Kenma sendiri perlahan menjadi rileks oleh perasaan lega.

“Umm,” ucap Kenma, menarik perhatian iblis. “Terima kasih.”

Si bocah berambut emas mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata iblis saat mengucapkan terima kasihnya. Iblis segera mengalihkan tatapannya karena tatapan Kenma sedikit membuatnya resah, entah karena warna emasnya atau karena intensitas ketulusannya.

“Ya, tidak masalah,” kata iblis sembari menggaruk-garuk pipinya, sebelah tangan yang lain berkacak pinggang. “Sudah kubilang aku orang baik, kan,” tambahnya dengan penuh percaya diri, dan sebuah senyuman lebar yang menampakkan gigi-giginya.

Tatapan lebar Kenma segera menyipit mendengar ucapakan iblis tersebut.

“Aku masih tidak percaya padamu,” ujar Kenma membalikkan badannya. “Yang bahkan namanya pun aku tidak tahu.”

“Nama?”  
Masih tanpa memandang iblis, Kenma mengangguk. “Tidak adil kan kalau kau sudah mengetahui namaku tapi aku tidak mengetahui namamu. Kalau kau memberitahuku namamu aku akan mempercayaimu, Tuan Pengelana.”

Iblis terdiam untuk sesaat. Sesaat yang hanya sedetik atau dua detik tersebut iblis gunakan untuk mempertimbangkan ucapan Kenma. Seperti semua makhluk hidup di dunia, iblis memiliki ‘nama’, dia juga bukannya melupakan namanya, intinya dia memiliki sebuah nama. Untuk iblis, namanya juga bukanlah hal yang akan mengikat dirinya apabila diketahui orang, jadi bukan masalah kalau dia ingin memberitahukan nama tersebut pada Kenma. Sayangnya, namanya cukup terkenal, Kuroo sang Iblis Kekacauan. Kalau dia sebutkan nama tersebut, ada kemungkinan besar Kenma mengetahuinya, dan bubarlah semua rencananya.

“Kuro,” iblis menjawab. “Namaku Kuro.”

“Kuro? Ah, kau memiliki nama yang sama dengan kucing ini.”

Entah siapa yang telah mengurus Kenma selama ini, Kuroo mengutuk orang tersebut dalam hatinya, karena siapa pun mereka pastilah penyebab mulut tajam si Kenma. Ah, tapi akan ada waktunya untuk Kuroo membalaskan dendamnya, tepat bersamaan ketika dia menghancurkan kepolosan, ketulusan, dan mimpi yang terpantul pada mata keemasan Kenma tersebut.

#             #             #

Wujud Kuroo berubah saat menjejakkan kakinya di kastil kegelapan. Sebuah jubah gelap segera berkelepak membungkus tubuhnya, matanya menjadi semerah darah, gigi taringnya memanjang dan menajam, dan sepasang tanduk muncul dari kepalanya. Suara sepatu berhak-nya menimbulkan bunyi ketukan saat dia berjalan dengan elegan menyusuri koridor istana. Hari itu dia khusus kembali ke kastil karena panggilan dari para anak buahnya, mereka bilang mereka berhasil menyeret Raja Iblis pulang. Kembali ke kastil Raja Iblis bukanlah hal besar untuk Kuroo, terutama dengan kemampuan teleportasinya, namun tetap saja kembali ke kastil berarti menghilang dari desa untuk beberapa waktu, dan Kuroo malas memikirkan alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan para penduduk desa perihal keabsenannya.

Langkah kaki Kuroo membawanya ke sebuah pintu raksasa aula—berukiran dua naga yang saling menyerang di atas tumpukan tengkorak manusia—yang membuka otomatis saat Kuroo mendekat. Di dalam ruangan besar di balik pintu berdiri seorang _succubus_ –iblis perayu, dua iblis panggilan, dan dua orang anak kecil.

“Selamat datang, Kuroo- _sama_ ,” sapa sang wanita _succubus_ , membungkuk hormat.

“Hai, Kiyoko- _chan_ ,” balas Kuroo. “Kau cantik seperti biasa ya.”

Kiyoko, sang wanita _succubus_ , memang sangat cantik, bahkan untuk standar _succubus_. Kulitnya putih, rambut sepundaknya hitam berkilau, dan memancarkan aura keseksian. Tentu saja pengikut Raja Iblis tidak boleh _grade_ standar.

“Ciee, ciee, Kuroo- _sama_ pulang bertangan kosong doang nih?” potong salah satu iblis panggilan yang berambut cokelat.

“Masa kalah dengan _Maou-sama_ sih?” lanjut iblis panggilan yang lain, kali ini berambut hitam dan merupakan sosok paling tinggi di ruangan aula tersebut.

“Oh, Makki dan Mattsun,” Kuroo melemparkan seringaiannya kepada dua iblis jahil yang suka menganggu latihan _summoning_ Raja Iblis tersebut. Tentu saja Makki dan Mattsun bukanlah nama asli kedua iblis tersebut, hanya panggilan sayang yang diberikan oleh Raja Iblis saja. “Kalian lagi.”

Makki dan Mattsun masing-masing mengangkat kedua jempol mereka dengan sebuah senyuman puas. “Tentu saja. Kebetulan sedang luang dan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir. _Maou-chan_ kan tidak pernah mengecewakan,” tanggap Makki, disambut _high five_ dari partnernya—Mattsun.

Kemudian tatapan Kuroo beralih ke arah dua anak kecil dalam ruangan; Raja Iblis dan teman barunya. Raja Iblis, yang tahun tersebut berusia tujuh tahun, bermata sembab setelah menangis dan sedang menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Teman baru Raja Iblis, seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam dengan ekspresi keras dan dewasa, menatap Kuroo seolah-olah siap menerkam kalau Kuroo berani menganggu Raja Iblis.

“Lama tidak bertemu. Seperti kata Mattsun, siapa yang kau bawa pulang, _Maou-chan_?” goda Kuroo.

“Iwa- _chan_ ,” jawab Raja Iblis dengan nada kesal. “Iwa- _chan_ akan tinggal di istana ini bersamaku mulai saat ini. Kiyo- _chan,_ Makki, dan Mattsun bilang aku harus mendapatkan ijin Kuroo dulu,” lanjutnya. “Tapi mau Kuroo mengijinkan atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Iwa- _chan_ akan tinggal di sini bersamaku dan barang siapa menentang bisa angkat kaki dari kastilku!”

Dan tanpa menunggu respon Kuroo, Raja Iblis meraih _Iwa-_ chan dengan tangan kecilnya dan menariknya keluar aula.

Ketika suara pintu aula yang tertutup selesai menggema, Kuroo terbahak. Tawanya begitu keras dan kencang. Makki dan Mattsun menutup mulut mereka untuk menahan tawa mereka. Kiyoko memandang ketiga iblis di hadapannya dengan pandangan bingung.

Kuroo tersengal-sengal berusaha mengusap air matanya. “Berapa minggu kita tidak bertemu dengannya? Tiga minggu? Enam minggu? Ah, tidak penting. Dan dia pulang-pulang membawa peliharaan. Dia bilang akan mendepak kita dari kastil, pfft, yang benar saja. Anak yang tersesat karena salah menggunakan sihir teleportasi bisa apa tanpa kita.”

“Tuh kan! Tuh kan!” sahut Makki, terkikik geli. “Eh, tapi pulang-pulang membawa seorang lelaki,” Makki bersiul. “Dia bahkan lebih liar daripada kau, Kuroo.”

Kuroo melambai-lambaikan tangannya. “Tidak mungkin,” katanya. “Si _Maou_ itu tipe polos dan tulus, padahal namanya _Maou_ , pfft. Aku yakin sampai akhir dunia juga _Maou_ tidak akan melepaskan _Iwa-_ chan. Dan kalian tahu apa artinya?”

Kuroo berjalan menuju singgasana Raja Iblis di ruangan aula tersebut. Sekali lagi sepatunya berkelotak saat digunakan berjalan. Mattsun dan Makki memperhatikan dengan ekspresi tertarik, sedangkan Kiyoko sudah lama pergi meninggalkan aula –kelakuan ketiga rekan kerjanya tidak pernah dapat dimengerti oleh Kiyoko. Menaiki empat anak tangga, Kuroo sudah berdiri dengan jarak sejengkal dari takhta Raja Iblis.

Dengan sebuah seringai gelap, Kuroo bergumam, “menarik. Ini akan menjadi hiburan yang menarik sekali.”

Makki dan Mattsun saling bertukar pandang. Mereka paham betul jalan pikiran Kuroo yang selalu mencari pengalih kebosanan, mirip seperti mereka sendiri, tapi seringnya selera Kuroo berujung pada destruksi. Sepertinya kali ini pun Kuroo telah membangun sebuah rencana super yang dapat memporak-porandakan dunia. Dan kalau Kuroo memang sesuai dengan imej yang ada di dalam pikiran keduanya, Kuroo bahkan tega mengorbankan Raja Iblis junjungan mereka demi mencapai tujuan pribadinya tersebut.

#             #             #

Kuroo kembali ke desa setelah dua hari semalam berada di kastil Raja Iblis. Karena Raja Iblis yang ngambek, pelindung istana tidak mengijinkan Kuroo untuk meninggalkan kastil. Untunglah si manusia pengikut baru Raja Iblis dapat menenangkan si Raja Iblis kecil sehingga Kuroo bisa segera kembali ke desa. Ternyata ada gunanya juga si Iwaizumi Hajime itu selain menjadi bidak tambahan dalam papan catur Kuroo.

Kuroo berteleportasi ke hutan terdekat dari desa, dan otomatis penampilannya pun berubah menjadi manusia. Tidak mungkin untuknya berteleportasi langsung ke tengah-tengah desa. Tidak peduli sekuat apa pun seorang _mage_ , teleportasi bukanlah sihir yang mudah dan membutuhkan banyak energi sihir untuk melakukannya. Akan tampak aneh untuk Kuroo yang seharusnya berpura-pura sebagai _mage_ kelas _wizard_ dapat menggunakannya tanpa berpikir dua kali dengan gampangnya.

Setelahnya Kuroo pun menyusuri jalan setapak menuju desa. Di tengah jalan, Kuroo dihadang oleh seekor kucing hitam. Kuro, kucing milik Kenma, Kuroo mengenali. Ah, Kuroo masih kesal disama-samakan dengan kucing, dan sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena memutuskan nama ‘Kuro’ untuk memperkenalkan diri pada Kenma.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, kucing?” Kuroo mengajak Kuro berbicara dengan nada kasar.

Si kucing Kuro menatap Kuroo sejenak sebelum mengalihkan tatapan dan malah mulai menjilati sebelah kaki depannya. Tidak majikan, tidak peliharaan, sama saja. Sukanya mengabaikan orang. Kalau bukan untuk kelangsungan rencananya mungkin Kuroo sudah habis kesabaran menghadapi keduanya. Kemudian Kuroo pun meletakkan tangannya ke dahi sambil menghela nafas berat memikirkan mengurus Kenma dan kucingnya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, waktu yang bahkan Kuroo sendiri tidak dapat tentukan.

Dengan kepasrahan dan kesabaran Kuroo mengangkat Kuro dari tanah ke dalam gendongannya, dan berjalan menuju desa dengan kucing hitam yang tidak bisa tenang. Mendekati pintu masuk desa, Kuroo dapat melihat rambut keemasan Kenma yang berkilau tertimpa sinar mentari. Semakin Kuroo berjalan mendekat, semakin kentara ekspresi pasif Kenma.

“Hei,” sapa Kuroo sambil tersenyum.

Kenma menjulurkan kedua lengannya, meminta Kuro kembali. “Selamat datang, Kuro,” ucap Kenma sembari mengelus-eluskan pipinya pada Kuro.

Kuroo tahu Kenma hanya menyapa Kuro, tapi karena Kenma juga mengenal Kuroo sebagai ‘Kuro’, Kuroo jadi merasa bahwa Kenma tengah menyambutnya juga. Tapi melihat wajah minim ekspresi Kenma, Kuroo menyadari bahwa dia sedikit merindukan si bocah Sihir Murni, meski waktu yang Kuroo habiskan dengan Kenma juga belum terlalu banyak. Mungkin karena Raja Iblis terlalu berisik, makanya Kuroo jadi merindukan momen-momen ketenangan bersama Kenma.

“Kenma,” panggil Kuroo.

Kenma menoleh.

“Kubawakan oleh-oleh nih.”

Kenma mengerucutkan bibirnya, antara penasaran dan curiga. Kuroo telah berpura-pura sebagai tutor yang baik pada Kenma selama beberapa minggu terakhir demi saat-saat ini. Dengan sebuah kegirangan tersembunyi dalam hati, Kuroo mengeluarkan hadiahnya, sebuah benda yang sering membuat Raja Iblis lari terbirit-birit sambil menangis. Benda tersebut berukuran kotak sedang, mirip seperti kado-kado biasa. Bahkan Kenma pun tampak berbinar saat benda tersebut sampai ke tangannya.

Kemudian ketika Kenma dengan hati-hati membuka penutup kotak tersebut, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu melompat keluar dari kotak dengan tawa yang menyeramkan. Kenma yang kaget segera melemparkan kotak tersebut dari tangannya. Suara tawa masih keluar dari dalam kotak, hanya saja kali ini juga turut diiringi oleh tawa Kuroo.

Melihat Kuroo yang terpingkal-pingkal, Kenma segera melemparkan Kuro ke wajah iblis tersebut. Karena cakaran Kuro selalu ampuh menghentikan tawa Kuroo.

“Aw, aw, hentikan, Kuro! Kenma, jauhkan Kuro dari wajah tampanku! Kenmaaa!!”

Kenma melengos pergi mengabaikan Kuroo dengan kaki terhentak kesal.

#             #             #

“Kenmaaa!”

Kuroo melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat ke arah Kenma yang sedang bermain-main dengan anak-anak desa yang lain. Melihat wajah ceria Kuroo membuat Kenma ingin menghela nafas lelah, atau melemparkan bola salju ke wajah tersebut, Kenma tidak pilih-pilih.

“Kuro,” sapa Kenma singkat.

“Selamat siang, Tuan Pengelana,” ujar para anak-anak desa yang lain ceria.

“Selamat siang,” sapa Kuroo hangat.

Kenma sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Dia selalu penasaran kenapa orang-orang selalu memanggil Kuro dengan sebutan Tuan Pengelana. Padahal harusnya mereka tahu bahwa Kuro memiliki nama. Yang Kenma tidak tahu, Kuroo menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyamarkan identitas dirinya, nama atau pun wajahnya, dari ingatan para penduduk desa. Kuro sedikit merasa bersyukur bahwa Kenma sedikit terasing berkat bakatnya, hal tersebut memudahkan Kuro menjauhkan si anak emas dari kecurigaan.

“Sudah saatnya jam latihanmu, Kenma,” ujar Kuroo.

Kenma hanya mengangguk, berpamitan pada teman-temannya, kemudian berjalan menyusul Kuroo yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Begitu berhasil mensejajari Kuroo, Kenma meraih tangan Kuroo untuk digandeng. Sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu Kuroo memang sudah mulai membiasakan Kenma untuk bergandengan tangan dengannya ketika berjalan bersama, terutama saat musim dingin seperti ini. Katanya untuk menghindari jatuh terpeleset di antara salju, atau tersesat di antara kerumunan, atau berbagai alasan lainnya. Namun alasan Kuroo yang sebenarnya tentu saja adalah dengan semakin Kenma terikat padanya maka akan semakin dalam luka yang akan diterima Kenma ketika Kuroo mengkhianatinya di masa depan nanti.

“Oh ya, Kenma, aku ada hadiah untukmu,” ujar Kuroo.

Kenma segera merengut. “Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi!”

“Ini hadiah sungguhan. Nih!”

Kuroo mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi dari kantung mantel musim dinginnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kenma. Kenma baru menerimanya dengan separuh hati karena paksaan Kuroo.

Dengan meneguhkan hati, Kenma membuka kotak tersebut, mengira salah satu kejahilan Kuroo akan melompat lagi di depan wajahnya. Memang ada yang melompat keluar dari kotak. Namun yang tidak Kenma duga, yang berhambur adalah bunga-bunga putih musim semi, berterbangan ke udara dan menghujani Kenma bersama salju-salju putih.

Dalam hati Kenma berpikir betapa cantiknya bunga-bunga tersebut. Berpadu dengan butiran-butiran salju tampak indah. Dua musim yang tak mungkin bersatu bertemu pada saat itu.

“Latihan kita kali ini adalah sihir manipulasi,” kata Kuroo. “Terutama memanipulasi temperatur dan suhu. Dengan kondisi yang tepat kita bisa membuat bunga-bunga itu hidup sampai seribu tahun.”

Ketika Kenma menoleh ke arah Kuroo, Kuroo sedang tersenyum. Perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kenma, menaungi dingin menggigitnya angin musim dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kenma tertipu oleh senyuman Kuroo, hanya saja kali ini Kenma tak menyadari bahwa dia sedang tertipu, atau pun berada dalam sebuah permainan yang dirancang oleh sang Iblis.

#             #             #

“Kuro, turunkan aku!” protes Kenma, usia lima tahun.

Dia tengah duduk gemetaran di salah satu dahan tertinggi pohon, memeluk batang pohon erat-erat. Begitu tingginya dia berada sampai tak terlihat permukaan tanah, terhalang oleh rimbunnya dedaunan. Kuroo baru saja mengangkat Kenma ke sana dengan menggunakan sihir levitasi, padahal Kuroo tahu Kenma takut dengan ketinggian.

“Kau harus melakukan sihir levitasi untuk menurunkan dirimu sendiri,” ujar Kuroo dari bawah pohon, bersandar pada batangnya dan kedua tangan mengelus-elus Kuro.

“Kuro!!”

“Ini bagian latihan, Kenma.”

“Kuro!! Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?”

Kuroo menghela nafas. “Oke, oke,” katanya, melepaskan Kuro dari gendongannya. “Kau tetap harus mencoba sendiri, tapi aku akan menunggu untuk menangkapmu dari bawah.”

“Kau serius? Kau tidak akan membiarkanku terjatuh? Kuro!!”

“Aku serius!” dan nada suara Kuroo memang serius, ekspresinya memang serius, tapi dalam hatinya dia sudah tertawa jahat penuh kejahilan. “Pada hitungan ketiga ya, Kenma!”

“Satu,... Dua,... Tiga!”

Dan sepertinya Kenma memang kurang belajar dari pengalaman karena nekat mempercayai Kuroo. Dia melompat dengan kepercayaan bahwa Kuroo akan menunggunya di bawah dengan kedua lengan besarnya yang terentang, menjanjikan keamanan. Namun separuh terjatuh, terluka kanan-kiri oleh goresan dahan, Kenma sekejab melihat Kuroo sedang berkacak pinggang menatap ke arah Kenma yang sedang terjun dari pohon tanpa perlindungan apa pun.

Sepuluh meter. Kalau Kuroo tidak segera melakukan sesuatu Kenma bisa mati.

Lima meter. Kalau Kuroo tidak segera melakukan sesuatu Kenma harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia belum ingin mati.

Tiga meter. Kenma menutup matanya erat-erat sembari memerintah sihirnya dengan panik untuk menyelamatkannya.

Dua meter. Levitasi. Levitasi. Levitasi.

Satu meter. Leviasi. Levitasi. Levitasi. Levitasi. Levitasi. Kumohon. Sihirku selamatkan aku!

Kemudian Kenma merasakan sensasi ledakan energi dari dalam dirinya, seperti yang biasa dirasakannya ketika menggunakan sihir, sebelum tubuhnya berhenti terjun bebas di tengah udara. Dengan takut-takut Kenma membuka matanya dan menatap permukaan tanah yang hanya berjarak sekian senti dari wajahnya, sedetik sebelum sihirnya menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan Kenma jatuh mencium tanah.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya tertelungkup di tanah, Kuroo terkikik. “Tuh, kubilang kau akan baik-baik saja. Bisa kan, akhirnya. Lagi pula seperti yang sudah kau rasakan, tanahnya dilapisi sihir kok, jadi kalau kau memang terjatuh dari ketinggian itu tadi tidak akan sakit. Semuanya aman terkendali.”

Kenma mengepalkan erat-erat, dan dengan dorongan emosinya, Kenma melakukan sihir levitasi pada sebuah batu kecil di belakang Kuroo dan melemparkannya ke arah punggung Kuroo yang masih terkikik.

_Buk!_

“Aw!”

Ah, suara yang memuaskan.

Tidak jauh dari keduanya, Kuro tengah menguap.

#             #             #

Kenma berjalan dengan lelah dari sekolahnya. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu kepala desa memasukkannya ke sekolah desa. Jadi kegiatan Kenma mulai hari itu adalah berangkat ke sekolah setiap dua hari sekali, dan hari di antaranya digunakan untuk berlatih sihir dengan Kuroo.  Kuroo tidak ingin mengajari Kenma sihir di hari sekolah karena menurut pendapat ekspert Kuroo hal tersebut dapat membebani Kenma secara fisik dan mental. Sejujurnya Kenma agak kecewa karena meski sekolah memang menyenangkan, tapi tidaklah semenyenangkan berlatih sihir dengan Kuroo. Kuroo memang suka jahil namun sihir sangatlah menyenangkan kejahilan Kuroo bukanlah apa-apa. Dengan sihir Kenma dapat menciptakan bunga, atau mewarnai benda-benda di sekitarnya seperti warna pelangi, atau mengobati hewan-hewan dan tumbuhan yang sedang terluka.

Rumah Kenma, dan Kuroo dan Kuro, sudah berada di depan mata. Sebulan sejak Kuroo menjadi tutor Kenma, Kuroo mengajukan diri untuk tinggal bersama dengan si anak berambut emas, dan sejak saat itu mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah sederhana di bukit bunga. Sedikit jauh dari pemukiman memang, namun masih tetap bagian dari desa. Pemandangan yang dapat dilihat dari rumahnya tersebut sangat indah, dan Kenma bersyukur Kuroo mengajaknya tinggal bersama di tempat tersebut.

“Aku pulang,” ucap Kenma membuka pintu.

“Selamat datang, Kenma,” ucap Kuroo yang sedang bersantai-santai di kursi, membiarkan sihirnya yang bekerja membuat makan malam, Kuro tertidur di dadanya. “Menu makan malam hari ini _fish stew_.”

Kenma bersyukur bisa tinggal bersama Kuroo di rumah dengan pemandangan yang indah, namun Kenma tidak mensyukuri sifat Kuroo yang pemalas. Dan terkadang jahil. Entah sudah berapa kali Kenma menjadi korban kejahilan tersebut.

“Oh ya?”

Kenma memunggungi Kuroo.

“Ya. Dan _dessert_ malam ini adalah pai apel.”

“Oh ya?”

Meletakkan tasnya pada meja belajar di ruang tamu.

“Uh-um. Oh ya,” ucap Kuroo. “Selamat ulang tahun ke-enam, Kenma.”

Kenma segera berbalik ke arah Kuroo, mengira Kuroo masih duduk bermalasan di kursinya. Namun ternyata Kuroo telah berpindah posisi, dan bahkan dekor rumah pun telah berubah. Meja makan yang tadinya kosong kini sudah terisi berbagai macam makanan dan _dessert_ kesukaan Kenma. Di seberang meja berdiri Kuroo yang membawa sebuah kotak hadiah, dan di belakang Kuroo ada hologram kembang api dari sihir yang meledak-ledak membentuk tulisan _Selamat Ulang Tahun_. Kuro mengeong dan mengelus-eluskan kepalanya pada kaki Kenma.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Kenma,” ulang Kuroo, senyumnya lebar dan bangga, seolah berkat dialah Kenma dapat mencapai usia enam tahun dalam kondisi akademik, fisik, dan sihir yang mumpuni. Meski pun sebenarnya Kuroo memang memiliki sebagian hak untuk merasakan kebanggan itu sih.

Kenma tarik kembali ucapannya. Terkadang kejahilan Kuroo tidak buruk juga. Terkadang dia tidak membenci kejahilan Kuroo.

#             #             #

Kenma, berusia tujuh tahun, tengah duduk di tengah bukit bunga pada hari yang cerah. Kedua tangannya sibuk merangkai sebuah karangan dari bunga-bunga liar di sekitarnya, membentuknya sebagai sebuah mahkota. Kuroo memperhatikan dari bawah bayangan teduh pohon di sisi lain bukit, membiarkan anak didiknya tertunduk serius mengabaikan laju dunia nyata.

Hari itu adalah hari berduka untuk Kenma. Kucing hitam yang telah bertahun-tahun bersama Kenma, hewan yang telah menyaksikan pertemuan pertama sang Sihir Murni dan sang Iblis telah berpulang ke dalam pelukan bumi. Sejujurnya, dan Kuroo sendiri pun kaget akan kenyataan ini, sang Iblis sedikit merasa kecewa akan kepergian Kuro. Mungkin karena Kuro termasuk konstan dalam keseharian Kuroo dan Kenma selama beberapa tahun terakhir—tahun-tahun yang Kuroo dedikasikan untuk mendidik Kenma, menyelinap pada tengah malam menuju kastil kegelapan pada hari-hari tertentu, menipu umat manusia, dan menyempurnakan rencananya—hari-hari yang mengejutkannya berhasil menjadi distraksi dan hiburan ampuh dalam menekan kebosanan Kuroo.

Kuroo berkedip dan mengembalikan fokusnya pada Kenma. Si anak berambut emas masih separuh jalan merangkai mahkota bunganya. Dengan sebuah senyum simpul, Kuroo berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kenma.

“Hei,” ujar Kuroo.

Kenma mendongak. Mata bocah berusia tujuh tahun tersebut bengkak dan berwarna merah, bukti bahwa dia menghabiskan malamnya menangisi kepergian salah satu sosok keluarganya.

“Butuh bantuan?” tanya Kuroo, duduk bersila di samping Kenma. “Rangkaianmu jelek sekali. Kuro pasti tidak akan suka,” candanya.

Kenma mendengus dan membuang muka.

Kuroo terkekeh pelan melihatnya, kemudian merangkulkan sebelah tangannya pada tubuh kecil Kenma, merapatkannya pada tubuh Kuroo sendiri. “Hei, jangan bersedih,” hibur Kuroo. “Bukankah aku juga Kuro? Kuro yang ini berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.”

“Pembohong,” ujar Kenma, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu bidang Kuroo. “Hei, Kuro, kenapa kau mau susah-susah mengurus anak tidak dikenal sepertiku?” tanyanya kemudian, suaranya tercekat oleh rasa sedih dan antisipasi.

Rangkaian bunga setengah jadi tergolek di antara kedua kaki mereka. Kelopak-kelopak berwarna cerah tertimpa oleh sinar matahari dan terlihat bersinar, menangkap perhatian Kuroo yang pura-pura berpikir.

“Hm? Karena aku orang baik?”

“Candaanmu basi,” gumam Kenma tajam, sambil mencubit sisi tubuh Kuroo. Dan sebelum Kuroo bisa mengaduh atau pun berkomentar bahwa ucapan Kenma kejam, Kenma melanjutkan, “Tapi aku separuh percaya kalau kau orang baik sih. Hanya separuh tapi.”

Kuroo tertawa dan memeluk Kenma semakin erat, kali ini dengan kedua tangannya, membawa tubuh Kenma ke pangkuannya.

“Kalau begitu percayalah juga bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,” bisik Kuroo dari atas kepala Kenma.

Karena Kuroo memang tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kenma. Hidup dan mati Kenma, semua adalah milik Kuroo, untuk digunakan demi kepentingan Kuroo.  Sihir murni ini adalah milik Kuroo. Lagi pula, sejauh ini hanya keseharian bersama Kenma yang dapat menghiburnya tanpa rasa bosan dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

#             #             #

Setengah tahun setelah kematian Kuro, wabah menyerang desa. Satu per satu warga menjadi korban. Semua orang ketakutan dan mengurung diri di rumah, menatap tetangga dan keluarga mereka dengan pandangan curiga, seolah mereka lah yang menularkan penyakit tersebut. Semakin banyak korban berjatuhan, tatapan curiga berubah menjadi tatapan marah, dan kata-kata kasar pun terlontar—saling menyalahkan. Beberapa kali warga desa datang ke kediaman Kuroo dan Kenma untuk menuntut para _mage_ menyembuhkan mereka, dan mereka akan mengeluarkan makian mereka ketika Kuroo dan Kenma menyatakan mereka tak sanggup melakukannya.

Sepertinya ucapan-ucapan spontan para penduduk desa melukai hati Kenma. Awalnya Kenma hanya menarik diri dan menolak bicara pada Kuroo. Kemudian dia menolak keluar dari kamarnya kecuali untuk makan bersama Kuroo. Dan dua hari terakhir ini Kenma benar-benar menolak keluar kamar, hanya menyentuh makanan yang ditinggalkan Kuroo di depan kamarnya pada tengah malam.

“Kenma,” Kuroo mengetuk pintu kamar Kenma, tidak bisa lagi dia acuh pada Kenma yang mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri. Yang terpenting, Kuroo mulai merasa bosan dengan Kenma yang bertingkah depresi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kuroo mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba membuka pintu kamar. Rupanya pintu kamar tak terkunci dan terbuka dengan suara _klik_ pelan, dan dari celahnya menyusup cahaya jingga lentera.

“Kenma?” panggil ulang Kuroo, dan mendorong celah pintu semakin lebar.

Meski cahaya ruangan remang, Kuroo dapat melihat kertas-kertas berhamburan menutupi ubin, mengelilingi gundukan selimut di tengah ruangan. Menghela nafas, Kuroo berjalan menuju gundukan tersebut, menginjak-injak hamburan kertas tanpa simpati.

“Kenma!”

Ditariknya paksa lapisan terluar selimut, yang rupanya menutupi sosok Kenma yang sedang tengkurap dan mengisi lembar-lembar kertas dengan coretan-coretan mantra.

Kenma berhenti. Menoleh, tersentak dari fokusnya oleh kehadiran Kuroo yang tengah memasang wajah kesal.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” seru keduanya bersamaan, nada suara sama-sama diisi oleh kekesalan.

Kuroo berdecih. “Mau berapa lama kau mengurung diri di kamar Kenma?” diseretnya Kenma keluar kamar dengan menarik tangannya.

Kenma meronta. “Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, Kuro! Aku harus menemukan obat dari wabah yang menyerang desa!” teriaknya. “Sebelum korban berjatuhan lebih banyak lagi!!”

Kuroo berhenti berjalan—membeku. Sebelah kakinya sudah melangkah ke ruangan tengah bermandikan cahaya natural matahari, sementara sebelah tubuhnya yang lain masih tertutup oleh bayangan dan keremangan dari kamar Kenma.

“Kenapa kau berpikir hidup dan mati mereka adalah tanggung jawabmu, Kenma?”

“Kuro?” Kenma menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

“Apakah karena kau adalah sihir murni?” lanjut Kuroo. Kepalanya yang tertunduk membuat wajahnya semakin ternaungi oleh bayangan. “Searogan apa kau sebenarnya hingga berpikiran anugerahmu tersebut merupakan satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan desa?”

Wajah Kenma memerah. “Aku tidak—!”

Namun sangkalan Kenma terpotong ketika Kuroo berbalik dan secara tidak langsung menyentak Kenma maju akibat tangan keduanya yang masih bertaut.  

“Omph!” Wajah Kenma menabrak perut Kuroo.

Kemudian dirasakannya tangan besar Kuroo jatuh ke punggungnya—hangat. “Kenma,” ujar Kuroo lembut. “Hentikan. Ini bukan kewajibanmu. Berapa hari kau mengurung diri di kamar tanpa menemukan jawabannya? Bagaimana kalau justru terjadi sesuatu padamu?”

Kenma, yang masih terbenam pada perut Kuroo, memejamkan matanya erat. Perih muncul di sudut matanya yang menahan tangis. Kenma ingin sekali menyelamatkan warga desa, tapi wabah yang diakibatkan oleh kekuatan gelap ini terlalu kuat bagi Kenma atau Kuroo. Kekautan _mage_ mereka berdua hanya sanggup memberikan kekebalan pada pemilik kekuatan itu sendiri.

“Apa gunanya aku dilahirkan dengan kekuatan ini kalau aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang lain, Kuro?”

“Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri,” bisik Kuroo. “Kekuatanmu hanya belum berkembang, sementara kekuatan kegalapan ini datangnya dari pemilik sihir yang lebih kuat dari dirimu. Sudah takdir bahwa kau tidak akan dapat menyelamatkan mereka, Kenma.”

Ya, mustahil memang bagi Kenma untuk menyelamatkan para warga desa tersebut, batin Kuroo. Seperti kata Kuroo, sumber wabah terlalu kuat. Kuroo tahu karena dialah yang menyebarkan wabah, tentunya tidak secara langsung karena ada kemungkinan Kenma dapat mengenali energi sihirnya. Kuroo telah meminta kenalannya, seorang _oracle_ , sebagai perantaranya. Dengan demikian aura sihir kegelapan yang menyelubungi desa tidak akan dapat dikaitkan pada dirinya.

“Kenma,” panggil Kuroo pada Kenma yang masih membenamkan diri, dibawanya tubuh mungil itu semakin dekat dengannya. “Setidaknya kau masih memilikiku. Seperti janjiku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.”

Sayangnya untuk Kuroo, bantuan dari ibukota datang tak lama setelahnya—satu _guild mage_ datang untuk  menyingkirkan sihir kegelapan dan wabah yang menyelimuti desa. Dan entah kenapa Kuroo merasakan sebuah konflik batin saat melihat senyum lega Kenma dalam memandang desanya yang kembali damai.

#             #             #

Kuroo memang tidak bosan menghabiskan waktu dengan Kenma, tapi dia sudah bosan bermain rumah-rumahan dan bertingkah seperti orang tua. Dia ingin bermain bersama Kenma dengan lebih serius lagi. Mendorong anak emas tersebut dari atas pohon tidak lagi cukup. Sudah waktunya memanfaatkan lima tahun pengalaman yang dibangun Kuroo dan Kenma untuk menciptakan pengkhianatan dan trauma terpahit dalam hidup anak kesayangannya tersebut.

Kuroo tidak bohong, Kenma memang kesayangannya. Bahkan dia lebih menyukai Kenma daripada sang Raja Iblis. Lima tahun ini membuat Kuroo paham bahwa Kenma sulit untuk dijatuhkan, mentalnya benar-benar baja dibandingkan dengan sang Inkarnasi Kegelapan. Meremukkan hati Kenma tidak gampang, terutama karena mengambil perhatiannya juga susah. Setelah Kuroo menjalankan rencananya pun, dia yakin Kenma tidak akan semudah itu putus asa, dan justru mendedikasikan dirinya untuk membayar luka yang ditorehkan Kuroo.

“Manisnya,” gumam Kuroo sembari memperhatikan Kenma yang terlelap, mengingatkannya pada masa lalu dimana dia datang untuk menyusupkan mimpi-mimpi indah dalam lelap Kenma.

Malam itu Kuroo memaksa untuk tidur bersama Kenma (yang sangat enggan), karena bagaimana pun tidak lama lagi Kuroo tidak akan bisa melihat wajah manis Kenma secara langsung. Entah untuk berapa waktu lamanya. Sudah waktunya esok hari bagi mereka berdua untuk berpisah, hingga sebisa mungkin Kuroo ingin menghabiskan malam terakhir kebersamaan mereka untuk berada di dekat Kenma.

Mengelus rambut keemasan Kenma, Kuroo berpikir dia akan merindukan keseharian mereka yang mulai terasa membosankan. Kuroo akan rindu mengeringkan rambut Kenma, menyuapinya, mengerjainya, menyambutnya pulang dari sekolah, berlatih sihir dengannya, memasak untuknya, atau menghabiskan waktu di depan perapian sembari menghapalkan buku mantra. Tapi Kuroo juga tidak sabar melihat sosok sihir murni ini untuk mendedikasikan kekuatannya untuk Kuroo, meski dalam artian yang negatif. Ah, Kuroo menginginkan semua sisi Kenma, baik sisi manisnya atau sisinya yang penuh dendam—sisi yang belum pernah Kuroo jumpai. Entah Kenma yang menyayanginya atau membencinya, Kuroo ingin memonopoli semuanya—memonopoli Kenma.

Jam Kakek dari ruang tengah berdentang, suaranya samar terpisahkan oleh dinding dan pintu kamar yang tertutup. Malam sudah larut memang, yang berarti tinggal menghitung waktu untuk bertemu dengan Kenma yang baru. Kuroo memang sudah memutuskan untuk menjalankan rencananya sebelum ayam berkokok dan langit masih berwarna hitam pekat.

Kemudian dengan satu jentikan jarinya, sihir pun mematikan lentera di kamar tersebut.

Ketika pada esoknya desa dilahap oleh api—merah menyala menerangi gelapnya malam, Kenma yang seorang diri memandang nyalang pada tumpukan abu-abu mayat, dan juga pada sosok Kuroo dalam balutan sosok iblisnya, Kuroo berkata padanya, “Cepatlah besar, Kenma. Jadilah kuat. Aku tak sabar menantikannya. Kejarlah sosokku dan datanglah ke tempatku.”

 END


End file.
